Snapshot
by DragonCrazy
Summary: Post-Deathly Hallows. While cleaning up the Potter Mansion, Harry finds a scrapbook made by the Marauders and his parents. As he reads the notes and captions, the story of the Marauders is finally revealed to him. ONESHOT!


Harry was about to put the last book in the box when he noticed its title.

"_The Marauder's Scrapbook_?" he read.

He stared at it for a moment, then sat on one of the numerous boxes being used to clean up the Potter Mansion and began to

* * *

Hello, whoever you are. First of all, we would like to inform you that if you are reading this without any ill effects (vomiting uncontrollably, sporting painful boils, etc, etc.), then you are either:

Me (JAMES POTTER THE AWESOMEST PERSON ON EARTH! **Modest, isn't he?** Shut up, Sirius.)

**Me (Sirius Black the Prankster King! **Modest, isn't he? **Shut up, James.)**

_I, Remus Lupin _**(Who is also a bookworm. **_That's a good thing, Sirius. _**That's what they all say.)**

ME! (Peter Pettigrew, if you haven't guessed! We guessed, dude. **What's a dude? **American thing.)

_**I, Lily Evans **_(Soon to become Potter, hee hee._** Shut up, James.)**_

One of our awesome children who ACTUALLY GOT PERMISSION TO READ THIS, RIGHT?

**Hopefully.**

_**Hopefully they are reading this, so that they won't fall for any of James' or Sirius' lies.**_

We do not lie!

**Hey, Pete, it's Mrs. Norris! Behind you!**

WHAT?!

_**You were saying?**_

Except for Sirius.

**I feel offended! Wait, what?**

…

**OH! I FEEL REALLY OFFENDED NOW!**

Great for you.

**You're supposed to be my best friend!**

YOU'RE supposed to be my best friend, but that didn't stop you from chucking ice-cream at my face.

_**Do I even want to know?**_

_No._

So, here's why the scrapbook was made.

**Why are you explaining why the scrapbook was made to the scrapbook in question?**

So that after billions of years, our future descendants will know. Duh.

Yeah… So obvious. Of course.

Well, ANYWAYS, my mum enchanted an invisible camera to follow me around so that we would never forget our 'precious years at Hogwarts! *sob*'

**I was wondering who that crying woman was.**

BEQUIETSIRIUS! Anywa-

**You didn't space the sentence 'Be quiet Sirius!' And I AM being quiet.**

_*GASP*! It's a miracle, people! _

Aaaaahh, blissful silence. Anyways, in our seventh year-

A.K.A. two days ago…

Thanks, Wormtail.

_**Someone's miffed.**_

IN OUR SEVENTH YEAR, WE FOUND THE CAMERA-

**It was quite amusing, actually. James was trying to impress Lily, but tripped and crashed into an invisible something.**

_At first, when James told us that he crashed into something while falling down, we thought he was losing his mind because his one love wouldn't go out on a date with him, but we soon realized that maybe he WASN'T insane and actually did crash into something._

Thanks a lot, guys.

_You're welcome._

_**It was kind of cute, actually. James was falling down, then suddenly his head acted like the air in front of it was solid. I thought he had suddenly lost it too.**_

I have such supporting friends and girlfriend. But it's nice that you think I'm cute, Lils!

_Anyways, there are also notes we added, along with pictures. Enjoy seeing James being pathetic, Sirius being stupid, and Peter helping the two pathetic idiots and looking pathetic himself! [We only included pictures of important/amusing events. If we included every single picture the camera took, there would be over 750,000]_

REMUS!

**SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT.**

UNTIL NEXT YEAR!

_**Idiots.**_

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he read the Marauder's (and Lily's) notes, and turned to the next page.

_September 1__st__, 1971_

_[Picture of James cowering under a green-haired Lily brandishing a wand]_

_Caption_: _James turning Lily's hair green. Lily trying to kill James_. HEY!

Harry laughed as he read the caption.

'_James smirked and ruffled his hair. _

"_Hey, Evans. What _were_ you doing with a slimy idiot like Snape?"_

_Lily spun around and glared at him._

"_Big words for a prat like you, Potter," she hissed._

"_Well, if you like associating with snakes like Snivellus, you'd better have hair to match it," James drawled, twirling his wand and muttering something under his breath._

_Lily looked confused for a moment, then tugged a few strands of her hair to see what he meant._

_The strands were a bright emerald green that matched her irises precisely._

"_POTTER!" she screamed, attracting the attentions of many people._

_She then got out her wand and waved it at James. James flinched and yelped, "Sirius, HELP!"_

_Sirius shook his head, grinning. "The angry girl is your problem, mate." _

"_SIRIUS!"_

"_POTTER! COME BACK AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!"_

"_I'll stay a boy, then!"'_

* * *

Harry looked at the next picture and read the date and caption.

_September 3, 1971_

_[Picture of Remus shaking James and Sirius with Professor Binns in the backround]_

_Caption_: _Me trying to get them to take notes_. **Remus** **failing**.

'_Remus was taking notes dutifully during History of Magic when he heard snoring next to him._

_He slowly turned his head towards his sleeping friends._

"_James! Sirius!" he hissed, trying to shake them awake._

_James, being a lighter sleeper than Sirius (actually, anyone was a light sleeper compared to Sirius), mumbled, "Go away, mum."_

_Remus buried his face in his hands in embarrassment as several of his classmates looked at him._

_Deciding that Sirius was a lost cause, he continued to address James. "James, don't you want to get a good grade?" he begged._

"_Mum, who cares about grades?" muttered James, turning over._

_Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't even bother with those idiots, Remus."'_

* * *

_September 28, 1971_

_[Picture of James, Sirius, and Peter looking desperate as Remus continued doing his homework indifferently.]_

_Caption: _**Remus being very cruel to three innocent children. **_'Innocent' would not be a word I'd use to describe you three._

'"_Remus, please!" said James desperately. _

"_We've only got three hours to finish the essay!" added Peter._

"_Which you should've done four days ago. I am not letting you look at my essay," said Remus sternly._

_Sirius twitched. "Remus, McGonagall is going to murder us! You wouldn't want your friends to be murdered, right?"_

_Remus didn't say anything._

_Sensing a breakthrough, Sirius continued. "You'd be so lonely. You wouldn't want to spend the rest of your years at Hogwarts alone, right?"_

_After a few seconds, Remus burst out, "FINE! But this once only!"_

_James grinned at Sirius and mouthed, "Lifesaver."'_

* * *

_October 31, 1971_

_[Picture of Lily throwing a pumpkin pie at James.]_

_Caption: _Guys, why did you add this?! **Because it's both amusing and important, stupid. **How is this amusing or important?! **Fine, it's just seriously amusing.**_** And satisfying.**_

Harry had to admit, as (slightly) upsetting as it was to see pictures of his parents and the Marauders, it was hilarious seeing Lily getting her revenge on James, or Remus trying to get his friends to study.

'_Lily was chatting with her friends, admiring the castle during Halloween, and enjoying the feast when an unpleasant voice ruined her euphoria._

"_Hey, Evans," said James, plopping himself next to Lily._

_Lily glared at him. "Go away, Potter."_

"_That's not very nice, is it?" mock-scolded James, smirking._

_Lily's eye twitched slightly in annoyance. "I'll tell you one more time. Go away or be hexed into the Hospital Wing."_

_James paled slightly to Lily's immense satisfaction._

"_I'll just have to risk it then," he said breezily after a few moments._

_Lily went for her wand, but it wasn't where she had placed it._

_She looked at James, horror creeping onto her face as she put the pieces together and realized what had happened._

_James smirked at her, twirling a very familiar wand._

"_Potter," she hissed, struggling to keep her voice calm. "Give me my wand back."_

"_Or what? You'll make empty threats? How terrifying," said James in a sing-song voice._

_Lily was about to lose it completely when she remembered what a classmate in primary school had done to a person he was angry at._

_Lily smirked at James, making him slightly nervous. "Or else you'll get a pie in your face."_

_With that, she threw a pumpkin pie at James, leaving his face completely covered in pumpkin pie._

"_Evans, you so asked for it," growled James, trying to empty a pitcher of pumpkin juice onto her but accidentally getting Sirius instead._

_A soaked Sirius stood up slowly, glaring at James. "Potter, you are soo asking for it. FOOD FIGHT!" he yelled, throwing mashed potatoes at James, and causing everyone else to join the food fight as well.'_

* * *

_October 31, 1971_

_[Picture of Sirius, James, and Lily serving detention]_

_Caption: __Because of their stupid actions, they receive proper justice. _**You're only saying that because your favorite shirt was ruined.**_ EXACTLY!_

'"_This is all your fault, Potter!" whispered Lily fiercely as she scrubbed the Slytherin table._

"_Was not," objected James, sitting in the Gryffindor table along with Sirius._

_Lily suddenly stood up in anger. "Come here and help me scrub the Slytherin table, you lazy prats!"_

"_Oh no! Go near the Slytherin table? We'd get Slimy-Slytherin-itis!" exclaimed Sirius, smirking at her._

"_Slimy-Slytherin-itis?" asked Lily incredulously. "Even if such a thing existed, you two should be more concerned with Arrogant-Prat-itis!"_

_James stood up suddenly. "Excuse me?"_

"_Oh, sorry," said Lily._

_James nodded. "That's better."_

"_You two already have it."_

"_EVANS!" yelled James and Sirius in unison.'_

* * *

_November 12, 1971_

_[Note taped in this section]_

**Remus Remus Remus listen to me!**

_What?_

Stop taking notes, Remus!

It looks like you have no life or something.

_When I pass first year and you three don't, you'll regret not studying._

…

…

…

_That's better. Considering taking notes now, huh?_

**Actually, I was thinking of Jennifer Taylor. She is sooo pretty!**

Evans would be furious if I charmed her whole body to be hot pink, hee hee.

I think they have enchiladas for lunch!

…

… Remus?

**Guys… I think we broke Remus.**

What makes you say that?

**He's banging his head on his desk.**

Good thing this is Binn's class.

_Caption:__ Hopeless cases. __**I agree.**_We're not hopeless cases! **I agree! **Thirded! Or however you write it! You three just proved my theory.

Laughing, Harry was about to turn to the next page when he heard Ginny calling for him.

"Harry, could you watch James and Albus for an hour or so? I want to visit Hermione for a bit."

Slightly regretfully, he pocketed the scrapbook and answered, "Coming, Gin!"

* * *

After Ginny left, he turned to the four year old James and two year old Albus.

"What do you two want to do?" he asked.

James thought for a moment. It was unnerving to see the similarities between him and his grandfather who he was named after.

"Story!" James said finally.

"'Tory!" agreed Albus.

Harry thought for a moment. Should he tell him a sugar-coated tale from his school years as usual?

Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Well, as ridiculous as it seems, your grandparents on my side didn't always like each other…"

* * *

**A/N: **_'writing'_ **writing is not read or thought by Harry, it's the real story.**


End file.
